Say Something Lorelai
by CurleyPatches
Summary: A story about Luke and Logan's thoughts of losing their beloved Gilmore Girl. This is a song fic to the song Say Something.
1. Luke

I just want to thank you in advance for reading my story. I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters or anything that they reference or the song Say Something.

Luke P.O.V.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to_**

I knew as soon as she left the dinner that I was brining foolish when I told her I would not elope. I do not know what got in me, I have loved Lorelai for over 10 years and I turned her away.

 ** _Anywhere, I would've followed you_**

I guess I have always been worried that she would want to leave Stars Hollow. Granted I would not blame her, this is one small crazy town, honestly I do not know why I even stay here. I guess seeing the big hotel chain guy try to woo Lorelai into his business got me feeling a little insecure. I do not fear her leaving the Hallow, I fear her leaving me.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

All she wanted was for me to say yes.

 **And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all**

I know that I have been keeping April away from Lorelai, but I am afraid that the two most important women in my life will not like each other, or even worse like each other more than me. I am not used to having a fiancé or a daughter or both. It was all too much to handle so I tried to compartmentalize my life, but it only caused more problems. One thing is for sure, I am to blame for this argument.

 **And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl**

I am new to this whole relationship thing. Yes, I was married to Nicole, but honestly it was more of a paper marriage then a relationship marriage. Even when we said the vows we knew that we were not going to last through sickness or health or honestly back to Connecticut. Lorelai is the first woman I have really loved since my Dad died and will be the only woman I ever love. I am known as the town Hermit for a reason, I don't date. Or at least I did not date until I knew I had Lorelei. I know that I have to make it up to her, if she will still have me. I meant it to her when I said I was all in, now it is time for me to prove it to her.

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

I filled up my truck and went over to her house. I packed it with anything that we would possible need on our trip to elope. I packed beach stuff for Maryland and hiking equipment for if she wants to honeymoon in Maine. I am not going to let my fears get in the way of the best thing that could ever happen to me, a happy life with the woman I love. I am so confident in my plan until I hear Lorelai say "Luke stop, it's over." These are not the words I want to hear.

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you**

I told her that I was ready right then to marry her. I will not let anything stop this from being the best day of my life.

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

She slept with Chris. I walk away.

 **And I will swallow my pride**

It hurt so much to see her in the grocery store. I purposely avoided Dosse's at all cost because I did not want to bump into her. It hurts so much to talk to her. I guess that Liz is right; me and Lorelai are in two different solar systems and we never found the correct worm hole to connect the two. It takes everything in me not to follow her as she walked away from me for the second time this week.

 **You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye**

She married Chris, at least one of us is happy. It hurts a lot, but the question is was she ever really mine to lose.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

Even though we are not really talking I still felt that she is the best person for my character reference. And boy was I right, I think that her letter is what won me the case:

To whom it may concern,

 _In the nearly ten years that I have known Luke Danes I have come to know him as an honest and decent man. He's also one of the most kind and caring persons I have ever met._

 _I'm a single mother and I raised my daughter by myself. But once Luke Danes became my friend in this town, I never really felt alone. Luke and I have had our ups and downs over the years, but through it all his relationship with my daughter Rory has never changed. He's always been there for her no matter what. He was there to celebrate her birthdays, he was there cheering her on at her high school graduation. Luke has been a sort of father figure in my daughter's life._

 _With his own daughter Luke wasn't given the opportunity to be there for her first twelve years, but he should be given that opportunity now. Once Luke Danes is in your life, he is in your life forever._

 _I know from personal experience what an amazing gift that is and not to allow him access to his daughter would be to seriously deprive her of all this man has to offer, and he offers so much. Thank you for your time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lorelai Gilmore_

She might never say this kind of a thing about me again out loud, but at least that is how she feels in her heart.

 ** _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

She and Chris break up, she still goes to Weston's for coffee.

 ** _And anywhere, I would have followed you_**

Lorelai is back. She comes to the dinner and I am her go to man again. When her car dies I go with her to the lot. Her being the weirdo that she is does not like any of them because they do not smell like her stinky 7 year old Jeep. Though I'll never understand her logic, I know catering to the Gilmore Girl wimps even if that means scourging Craigslist for a 1999 Jeep to get its engine.

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_**

She sings that damn Whitney Huston song. Little does she know I feel the same way and that her singing _I Will Always Love You_ was what I needed to hear to insure that we could still be a thing.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

Sookie must of told her my involvement in Rory's surprise party because Lorelai comes and thanks me for my involvement. Little does she know the lengths I would go to make her happy.

 ** _Say something_**

Her and Rory come in for one last breakfast at Luke's before going out on the campaign trail. Am I worried, yes, I feel like I am sending my own daughter off. But it's all good because I love them and they love me. I know that I could lose Lorelai at any moment, but for now she is mine and that is all that matters.


	2. Logan

**_I just finished Gilmore Girls for the first time and it really made me sad to see Rory turn down Logan's proposal. I really liked their relationship and felt that Logan was Rory's best boyfriend. I do understand why she put her career first, but I could only imagine how much the rejection hurt Logan, he probably thought he had it in the bag, but he was wrong._**

 ** _I still have no ownership of Gilmore Girls or Say Something._**

 ** _Logan POV_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to_**

It felt so right proposing to her. We have been together for 3 years, before her I could not keep the same girl around for more than three days without being bored. I know that she is the one for me and I guess I always assumed that she thought I was the one for her.

 ** _Anywhere, I would've followed you_**

I was not kidding when I told her just a couple of weeks ago that I was going to factor her into my life and she did not need to factor me into hers. I would haply follow her anywhere and that is why I want her in California with me. Because I know that I love her and need her in my life. I know it would be unfair to ask her to move as Rory Gilmore my girlfriend, that is part of the reason I want to ask her as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, my fiancé.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

Rory please say yes.

 ** _And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_**

My parents are not good role models in the whole love department, I am not even sure that they ever loved each other so I have nothing to really go off of. I always thought I would end up marring some trophy wife who would be part of the DAR and spend her days shopping and going to the country club. I always thought I would end up in some loveless picture perfect marriage like my parents and sadly I already knew that I would cheat on my wife, probably with multiply younger women, which is horrible, but it was what I grew up seeing as the norm. But this future was thrown out the window when I met Rory. Rory, my Ace really is the only women I need or want for the rest of my life.

 ** _And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_**

She is my first girlfriend. She is the first person I have ever cared more about then myself. If I had to chose between her life and my own I would sacrifice myself for her without needing to think about it. I have to admit that it was a little scary at first, I was not used to having such intense emotions and I definitely made mistakes in the beginning and when I slept with those bridesmaids when I thought we broke up and I continue to make mistakes even now, but I know that loving her is not one of those mistakes.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

She asked for time to think about the proposal. Does she not trust that I thought about this? I hope her pro-con list matches mine.

 ** _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

Ace, I really tried to get a job on the east coast because I know how important it is for you to be by your mother, but my father had me and probably you blacklisted. We need to be our own people and we cannot do that here.

 ** _Anywhere, I would've followed you  
_** I was not kidding about that rocket. I would put myself in suspended animation if it meant more time with Ace. I love her like the girl loves the astronaut on the _Twilight Zone_ and I always will.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

. She does not want to talk to me about it anymore. I tried to get her to go on the carriage with me, but she refused saying she needed some time on her own to think. As I leave her I see Lorelai come out. And I can only assume that Rory is trying to get Lorelai to give her opinion. Even though Lorelai gave her blessing, I do not think she is actually on my side.

 ** _And I will swallow my pride_**

I am not stupid, I know that Lorelai does not love me, you could see it in her face when I asked permission to marry Rory and I do not blame her. If you just look at me it looks like I stand for everything that she left when she was 16. She sees me as the rebellious boy who is used to getting everything he wants given to him on a silver platter. It is obvious that she is afraid that I will become the man who cheats on his wife and then upgrades her for the newest version, but Ace is the only version I want. She thinks I am willing to gamble away everything, little does she know the only thing that I am willing to risk everything for is her daughters love. I am not her father Christopher, I will not leave Rory like Christopher did Lorelai.

 ** _You're the one that I love_**

I feel my heart swell with pride when she is given her diploma, I try to make eye contact with her so I can show her how proud I am of her, but she is only looking at Lorelai. I did not feel welcome when the family was taking pictures, my gut tells me she won't want to remember my presence at her graduation. I felt like I was some random guy waiting to say goodbye to a girl he shared a few classes with, not his girlfriend of three years.

 ** _And I'm saying goodbye_**

She barley even acknowledge my presence at the graduation, even when I waved to her after the ceremony. And I see the guilt in her eyes when she starts to walk over to me.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

She says that she loves me so much, but can't marry me. She says that marrying me would close the doors to some of her options. I did not realize until now that losing her was an option. How can she say that and still tell me she liked the idea of marrying me. If you like the idea so much, marry me now.

 ** _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

Seriously, I thought we were each other's rocks. She is the only constant in my life. I need her and I guess it was selfish to think that she needed me too.

 ** _And anywhere, I would have followed you_**

She asked if had to be all or nothing. She wants to go long distance and part of me wants to agree with it, but I know the truth, we would not survive long distance. If we went long distance we would slowly grow apart and one of us would definitely get hurt and I could never do that to her. The only thing that kept us together last time was the promise that I would end up back in Hartford, but I cannot promise her that this time around.

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_**

She gave me back the ring and I was forced to walk away from the only girl I have ever loved.

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Ever fiber in my body longs to hear her call out my name and run into my arms.

 ** _Say something_**

She lets me walk away.

Thanks for reading my story. I hoped you liked it and please feel free to favorite or review. This is my first story for this fandom.


End file.
